This invention relates generally to a device for attaching a data sensor and, more particularly, to a device for attaching a fixed, non-contacting data sensor opposite a bearing equipped with an encoding element capable of being read by the sensor.
Publications FR 2 703 740, FR 2 730 283, and FR 2 740 186 describe different supports for a fixed sensor in the immediate vicinity of a fixed race of a bearing. Such supports are generally annular and include a guideway on which the sensor is mounted and held by an elastic immobilization means.
As can be seen in various documents, the described bearing assemblies involve a variety of designs for the data sensor supports, which may be attached to one or another of the bearing races, depending on whether the turning race is the outer or the inner race. The supports may also be clamped between the fixed race and a bearing seat mounting element or may even be adapted to an armature on the bearing seal.
However, such sensor supports require the design and specification of special tooling in order to make a different support for each possible type of application, which results in significant cost increases. Additionally, there is a need for a device that provides an easy immobilization of the sensor on the support, a device which is also simple and economical to make.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present devices and methods. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.